Battle of Crimson Tide
|date = July 28 2545|place = Crimson Tide Prison Station|result = UNSC Victory *All UNSC Stationed crew KIA *All Covenant invaders KIA|side1 = |side2 = |commanders1 = Benjamin-B300|commanders2 = *Unnamed Sangheili Commander|forces1 = *UNSC Prison Guards *Bravo Team|forces2 = *Several Covenant prisoners *Unnamed Covenant Fleet|casual1 = All UNSC Prison personnel|casual2 = All Covenant Personnel|next = Battle of Surch}}The Battle of Crimson Tide was a battle that took place during the the that was fought between the and the on July 28 2545 on the UNSC space station, Crimson Tide. Background The station known as Crimson Tide was created around the Pluntiff Asteroid field in 2527 and was originally constructed as a prison for rogue spartans. However, due to the outbreak of the Covenant war, the station held Covenant prisoners. Almost twenty years after its activation, a riot occurred led by several and took over the station, killing all the UNSC guards. A transmission was sent by the escaped prisoners to a nearby Covenant fleet requesting a swift retrieval. The transmission was intercept by agents and sent to to assets the situation. Giving the mission to the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Benjamin-B300 was deployed with Bravo Team to the station to investigate. The Battle Deploying out of a pelican, Bravo made their way inside the station and were soon ambushed by Covenant forces. Forming a circle the spartans were quickly surrounded, but William was able to land one lucky grenade placement and punch a hole to escape to cover. Finishing off the rest of the Covenant, Benjamin-B300 contacted the UNSC Crimson Defender for reinforcements. Denying their request, Ben took true command of the situation. Having William, Peter and go to the server room to extract any possible data the station had, Benji, George-A255 and Julius made their way to central control. Successfully completing both objectives, Bravo received some insight on Crimson Tide. The station was built to contain rogue spartans if any were to actually rebel. However the revelation was short lived as a Covenant Fleet came out of slip-space and headed for the station. Realizing the odds were not in their favor, Benji recalled their pelican and the operation changed to asset denial. Moving towards the station's reactor core, Bravo encountered mass Covenant resistance along the way. Clearing the main reactor room, William and Julius went to work decrypting the station's security system while George and Peter interrogated and surviving elite. Carter was able to find a translator prototype and used to it understand the elite. Just as the Will and Julius cracked the system, a group of Spec-ops elites entered the scene and killed the captured elite and attacked the spartans. Unknown to both sides, Benji had climbed into the rafters and jumped down, landed on the back of one elite stabbed him, kicked another elite in the face with George taking that one out and gunning down the third. With the core exposed and damaged to the point were Crimson Tide would be destroyed for certain, Bravo moved to the hanger, entered their pelican and flew away from the station. Just before the station blew, the Crimson Defender appeared and the spartans made it onboard just the station blew. Aftermath Following Bravo Team’s escape, Benjamin gave his standard mission report to James T. Avery and made particular note of the station’s destruction. The Captain gave the report to who began to erase the station’s existence from all UNSC files, making the site nonexistent. However, within the spartan and captain’s report was notes of the exceptionalism in Carter. As a result, ONI wished for a transfer of the young man into the new fireteam entitled . In addition, the spartans were to never speak of the mission unless directed to do so. The reasoning behind this was it could cause mistrust between commanders and spartans as well as animosity between the soldiers. The team agreed to the terms. Timeline July 26 * Covenant prisoners stage a rebellion on the Crimson Tide Prisoner Station. * The prisoners are victorious and transmit a distress signal to Covenant forces. * ONI intercepts the transmission and discusses the matter with Fleet Com. July 27 * UNSC High Command deploys the Alpha-Zulu Corps to stop the threat. * Captain Avery deploys Bravo Team with the UNSC Crimson Defender for transportation. July 28 * Bravo Team arrives at the station and engages Covenant forces. * After the Defender denies to provide assistance to the spartans, LTJG Benjamin B-300 orders the station’s destruction. * A Covenant fleet emerges from Slip-Space and is eliminated with the station due to the station’s reactor core being destroyed. Combatants Space Assets * UNSC Crimson Defender * 1 Units * Crimson Tide Security Force * Bravo Team Personnel * Benjamin-B300 * William-B303 * Julius-B301 * George-A255 * * Peter-B305 Space Assets * Unnamed Covenant Fleet Units * No known units Personnel * Unnamed Sangheili Commander * Several Covenant infantry Category:Battles Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles of the Human-Covenant War